Es mala idea lo nuestro?
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: Siempre he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga... y el dia en que se lo confese, senti el peor dolor que nadie jamas a sentido... y las cosas empeoraron cuando ella me dijo, de quien esta enamorada, ya que era la persona en la que alguna vez confie


Es mala idea lo nuestro

Es mala idea lo nuestro?

Capitulo 1: Desperdicio

-Te digo Syaoran, que no es justo que mi hermano pase tanto tiempo con Yukito.. además se la pasa diciéndole cosas malas sobre mi – dijo una joven de cabello corto castaño y ojos esmeralda-

-Sakura, estas exagerando las cosas, no creo que tu hermano sea así… bueno por lo menos contigo – hablo un chico de cabello chocolate desordenado y ojos ambarinos-

-pero si a ti, te trata muy mal, no puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo?

-No lo estoy defendiendo, solo creo que no habla mal de ti, eso es todo – la chica inflo las mejillas, en un gesto que lo hizo sonreír-

- eres demasiado bueno Syaoran, si supieras lo que dice de ti, te llama mocoso y además dice que eres un inútil – el solo se encogió de hombros, era verdad todo lo que ella decía, ya que por alguna razón indescriptible su hermano lo odiaba, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció-

- ya lo he escuchado Sakura, pero no me molesta mucho que digamos… y sobre el joven Yukito ¿Qué decías?

- se supone que vino de vacaciones a verme, pero mi hermano se la a pasado llevándolo a muchos lugares de Tomoeda, en toda la semana solo lo he visto una ¡!vez!! Syaoran sabes lo que se siente ¿no poder ver a tu novio en dos meses? – la chica estaba real mente enojada con su hermano, quien solo la molestaba, pero en realidad ese no era su enojo real, solo era una distracción para que su mejor amigo no se diera cuenta de algo-

-la verdad no lo se, ya que no tengo idea de cómo se siente tener un novio como Yukito – la chica le sonrió abiertamente, por el comentario, pero después rodó la cabeza asía el lado contrario-

-syaoran… la verdad.. es que, estoy pensando en terminar con Yukito… ya que últimamente… - la chica se sonrojo a sobremanera y su corazón comenzó a latir tortuosamente- me he dado cuenta… que me gusta alguien mas.. – el chico le sonrió fingidamente… el y ella eran amigos desde la infancia, sabían todo de ellos, y se conocían perfectamente… casi perfectamente…- Para Syaoran la chica representaba algo mas que solo su mejor amiga… algo mas que la niña de ojos verdes… para el representaba todo… y aunque durante mucho tiempo estuvo luchando con ese sentimiento tortuoso, tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos… ahora mismo no lo podía evitar-

- ¿de quien?... – la vos le tembló ligeramente- y la chica solo se sonrojo mas-

-no… no puedo decirte… es un secreto –el chico desvió la mirada asía otro lado… aunque sabia que su amistad estaba perfecta… desde hace como dos meses sentía que la chica se estaba alejando de el… y ahora con esta declaración le había dado a entender que no confiaba en el-

-ahhh… sabes Sakura últimamente siento que nuestra amistad se esta deteriorando y que poco a poco te alejas de mi.. – la chica lo sabia… y ella lo estaba provocando, pero aun así le dolía… pues lo que estaba asiendo era peor que cualquier cosa- y esto es una prueba tangible de ello… pues no confías en mi

-¡no es cierto Syaoran! ¡yo si confió en ti! ¡eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero! Por eso no quiero hacerte daño…

-¡pero no me vas a lastimar! ¡me conoces! ¡y sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras!! ¡!todo!!

-¡no es cierto! No te conozco del todo bien! ¡incluso a mi me ocultas cosas! ¡tu crees que no me doy cuenta cuando sales corriendo! ¡que me evades! ¡que todo el tiempo te la pasa con Tomoyo! –estaba realmente furiosa y a la ves triste, desde hace mas de un año Syaoran se la pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Tomoyo y escapaba cada ves que se les acercaba… si ya no quería estar con ella las cosas estarían mal… lo necesitaba… y mucho- ¡si ya no quieres mi amistad esta bien!

-Saku…ra no es lo que tu crees

-¡pues bien! ¡yo ya no quiero tu amistad! ¡quédate y déjame en paz!

-Sakura de que hablas? – le pregunto asustado…era solo una estupida pelea mas no tenia porque llegar a esos extremos, no tenia porque creerse lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, no tenia porque dolerle tanto… y sobre todo no tenia que quebrársele la voz a cada palabra que ella le estaba diciendo.

Eran los mejores amigos, desde pequeños, su amistad no podía terminar así como así… no podía…- yo…lo hice..

-¡!dime porque lo hiciste!! ¡!si tanto te gusta estar con Tomoyo quédate con ella!! ¡! Ya que me cambiaste por mi mejor amiga!! ¡!eres horrible!!

-¡!no seas tonta, si lo hice fue porque me enamore de ti!!- se mordió la lengua en cuanto analizo lo que le había dicho, se le había declarado… en el peor momento…-

-¡!deja de mentirme!! ¡!no pensé que cayeras tan bajo!! ¡!pensé que eras mi amigo!!

Syaoran bajo la vista, para que sus cabellos color chocolate lo cubrieran y así ella no pudiera notar en dolor en sus ojos y mucho menos que sus manos temblaban… ella no le creía ni una sola palabra… ella no le creía sus sentimientos…

Su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo que era horrible…

-A si que no… me crees…pero es la verdad…

-¡!mientes!! ¡!tu jamás te enamorarías de mi!! ¡!no puedes hacerlo!! – sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante… el no podía estar enamorado de ella… simplemente no podía, no podía…- ¡!no quiero que eso sucede jamás!! ¡!no quiero!! ¡!y si lo estas guárdate tus sentimientos!! ¡!porque yo no los quiero!!

Estaba mintiendo, Syaoran estaba mintiendo… tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto…Dios tenia que estar bromeando…-

Mientras tanto el corazón de Syaoran se estrujaba cada que oía una palabra salir de sus labios… el dolor que lo penetraba se estaba asiendo mas agudo… como lo había pensado Sakura no lo quería… y mas que nada le estaba diciendo que se guardara sus sentimientos…

-Yo… no puedo hacer eso – su voz se quebró por completo… e intento retener las lagrimas que salían de sus preciosos ojos ambarinos pero desgraciadamente el dolor provocado era mucho mayor que su fuerza de voluntad… la chica lo estaba destrozando sin ninguna piedad alguna-

-pues eso no me importa… yo te necesito… pero no quiero tus sentimientos… escúchame Syaoran si tu me vuelves a decir tal cosa te odiare… - se acerco a paso lento así el, tomo las mejillas de Syaoran entre sus dos manos y con una mirada fría le hablo…- lo entiendes, si me vuelves a decir eso… nuestra amistad se terminara para siempre…

-¿Por qué?... Si no me quieres esta bien, pero no tienes porque decirme tal cosa…- su voz ahogada dejo a Sakura mas triste y decidida que nunca-

-es que no lo entiendes… yo me enamore de Eriol –sintió como las espinas se enterraban una a una en su corazón… Syaoran Li podía ser dulce, agradable, soberbio y la persona mas fuerte que nadie había conocido jamás… pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para algo así… esa chica lo había destrozado por completo… -

-no es cierto… ¡!dime que no es cierto!! ¡!de Eriol no!! ¡!dime que no es cierto!! – sus ojos dejaron de ser brillantes y se perdieron en algún punto de los de la chica… no podía ser que la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo, se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo y ahora se lo estuviera restregando en la cara…jamás lo esperaría de Sakura.. preferiría dejar de ser su amigo de verla con cualquier otro chico menos que con el… menos que con la persona en la cual confiaba mas que en el mismo-

-perdóname Syaoran… pero es que no lo pude evitar… es por eso que no quiero tus sentimientos…

-no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti… - si ella no lo quería, si ella no sentía nada por el… no tenia sentido conservar esos sentimientos por mas tiempo…-

-Syaoran creo que será mejor que dejes… de hablarme…yo quiero a Eriol y pienso que si seguimos juntos solo te voy a lastimar – se alejo de ella bruscamente-

-si quieres tirar años de amistad solo por una tontería esta bien… ¡!hazlo!! ¡!desde hoy Sakura Kinomoto no es nada para mi!!

-¡!lo mismo digo Syaoran Li!! ¡!como desearía no haber desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo!! – estaban enojados y lastimados, que no midieron las consecuencias de sus acciones asta que se percataron que las cosas nunca volverían a la normalidad-

-Syaoran, por favor no me dejes…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Continuara

JAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE SERA UN FIC RELATIVAMENTE MAS O MENOS DE 5 CAPITULOS NO MAS

Es cortito lo se pero los sig seran mas largos


End file.
